Life In And Out of Hogwarts
by Animals4ever
Summary: A harry potter story. I own nothing but my oc's.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I'm making a Harry Potter story well this is the story but that's besides the point. All Characters will NOT be with who they were with in the books or movies except Ron's parents cause I actually like them together though I won't write for them. I have a pairing that's classified as incest, I want you all to know I don't support that. But eh, to each his/her own. Also I'm thinking of a name for my fan. This is where you the fans come in, you can put a name in your review or PM me. Only nice reviews if you please (this is a long author's note lol). I got over my writers block yay, so I guess this Author's note is justified for being long. To add onto the length I will post my oc's as I go on or actually I will just post 'em here. I got one name from a show I watch but so what it's one name and if you don't like it well deal with it. Anywho I'm glad to be back and such. Alright onto my oc's and then the story. I will try and get my other stories updated. Now onto my oc's lol. Takes place in 5th year and in my world Fred doesn't die and Don't know why they get to go to Hogwarts till their 19. If you don't like I do not care it's MY story and I'll do what ever the hell I want with it.**

**Name: Akhira Eris Malfoy**

**Nicknames: Aki, Hira.**

**Age: 15**

**Apperance: Poofy blonde hair to her back that goes flat when she's sad. And Cyan eyes.**

**Personality: ****She is energetic, sociable, keeps her friends laughing and smiling all day, eager to amuse her friends, **_**and make everyone happy, Aki will find **_**any**_** excuse to throw a party More than one person at school has been the unsuspecting victim of a sneak-attack surprise party! To Akhira everyday with her friends is worth celebrating! She can talk till the cows come home. She loves to invent silly songs, giggle, skip, and make her friends laugh. She can be very er paranoid **_

**House: Gryfindoor.**

**Wand: 13" Holly Veela hair**

**Boyfriend/Girlfreind: Harry**

**My other oc**

**Name: Zoey Jaquelyn Snape**

**Age: 15**

**Apperance: her hair is natrually black but she put blood red streaks in her hair.**

**Nicknames: Zo ZZ (Don't know other nicknames)**

**Personality: Sweet, smart, and short tempered.**

**House: Slytherin**

**Wand: 15" Willow Phoniex feather**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Surprisingly Ron.**

**My next oc: (I will stop after I get my Oc's for Bella, Lucius, Draco . Other oc's will be posted in due time lol.)**

**Name: Nicholle Diane Smith**

**Age:(IDK how old she is) Same as Bella**

**Apperance: Dark brown almost black eyes and brown hair.**

**Nickames: Nikki.**

**Personality: a lovely person but witha VERY short fuse.**

**House: N/A**

**Wand: 11" Oak unicorn hair **

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Bellatrix**

**My oc that has to do with incest...I don't care:**

**Name: Nyra Malfoy**

**Age: Same as Lucius**

**Apperance: Reddish pink hair, dark blue eyes with Amber around the pupil**

**Personality: Sweet, loyal, and kinda impulsive**

**Nicknames: Ny, Ny-Ny**

**House: N/A**

**Wand: Reed Dragon heartsting **

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Lucius.**

**My OC for Draco:**

**Name: Snowdrop Potter**

**Age: 15**

**Apperance: female version of Harry**

**Personality: Just like her brother.**

**Nicknames: Snow.**

**House: Gryffindoor**

**Wand: Beech Unicorn hair**

**Boyfriend/Girlfriend: Draco**

**Okay onto the story will be M rated so yeah. Starting with Nyra and Lucius. Don't hate me please.**

Nyra was sitting calmly and talking to her brother.

"You've got to be joking! Your own son is dating Potter's sister?! And your daughter is dating Potter?!" Nyra said.

"It's no joke Nyra. It's true. I don't see why he loves her or why Aki loves Potter. They've been different when their mother decided to leave me for her little play thing. Alari I think it was." Lucius replied.

Nyra scoffed.

"Well she made a big mistake. Any girl would be lucky to have you brother dear." Nyra responded.

Lucius looked at his sister. He always thought she'd grow up to be beautiful, he wasn't wrong of course.

Nyra noticed her brother looking at her.

"What?" Nyra asked.

"Nothing sister of mine" Lucius replied cooly.

"If you say so Lucius." Nyra told her brother.

"Nyra can I ask you something?" Lucius asked. He never knew why his sister brought out the oppisite side of him.

"You already did but yes" Nyra answered.

"What if I were to say I didn't love you like a sister but something...more?" Lucius asked. He took a step closer to his sister.

Nyra blushed.

"Well...Lucius...I...uh...well...I...might feel the same" Nyra answered.

"Well I do feel that way about you. I know it's wrong but I do Nyra" Lucius informed.

"Brother, dear" Nyra began.

Lucius walked so his face was inches from Nyra's.

"Now, now, if we are gonne be together you simple MUST call me by my name Nyra" Lucius said.

"Yes Lucius" Nyra replied. She looked down to hide her blush.

Lucius tilted her head up.

"That's better, love" Lucius said. He kissed Nyra.

Nyra was utterly shocked at first but kissed back.

The kiss seemed like forever before either of them needed air.

Nyra smiled.

Lucius smirked. He kissed Nyra again. Only this time with lust and passion.

Nyra kissed back and wrapped her arms around her brother's neck.

Lucius licked Nyra's bottom lip.

Nyra opened her mouth and Lucius slipped his tounge into her mouth. Their tounges fought for dominance, Lucius ended winning and he explored Nyra's mouth.

Lucius groaned a little.

Nyra moaned as Lucius's tounge explored her mouth.

Lucius pulled back.

"What do you say we take this to the bedroom?" Lucius asked.

"Hell yeah" Nyra answered.

Lucius smirked and took Nyra to the bedroom. He locked the door and put the muffeling spell on the room.

**-lemon warning- **

"Mind helping me dear?" Lucius asked.

Nyra only nodded and helped undress Lucius.

Soon Lucius was bare chested.

"Wow..." Nyra said.

"Like what you see Nyra?" Lucius asked.

"Hell yeah." Nyra answered.

Lucius chuckled. He unlaced his sister's top and kissed her chest.

Nyra moaned.

Lucius smirked.

Nyra pouted cutely.

Lucius undressed his sister until she was naked. Lucius licked Nyra's womanhood.

"ooooh Luuucius" Nyra moaned.

Lucius smirked and started eating Nyra out.

Nyra moaned loudly.

Lucius moved his tounge faster.

Nyra cried out. She came on Lucius's tounge.

Lucius smirked.

"Well well well, My sister tastes great." Lucius said huskily.

Nyra blushed.

"Thanks...I guess." Nyra said.

Lucius chuckled.

"Well now time for the best part" Lucius whispered into Nyra's ear.

Nyra shivered.

"Alright" Nyra said.

Lucius undressed the rest of the way.

Nyra on instinct closed her legs and put her arms over face to hide her blush.

"Come now, Nyra you're beautiful don't hide" Lucius said. He spread Nyra's legs and moved her arms.

Nyra was panting.

Lucius thrust into Nyra's womanhood.

"it hurts Lucius" Nyra said as tears went down her face.

"It'll pass Nyra." Lucius promised. he kissed the tears away. He waited for Nyra to adjust.

Several moments passed. Nyra gave an expermental buck of her hips and a crushing wave of pleasure washed over her.

"Move" Nyra demanded.

"As you wish" Lucius replied. He thrusted slowly at first.

"Faster...Harder" Nyra moaned.

Lucius started to pound into her roughly.

Nyra cried out in pleasure and bucked her hips in time to his thrust.

"God, Nyra" Lucius moaned.

Nyra kissed Lucius.

Lucius kissed his tounge in her mouth. He started to get merciless.

The bed creaked and the headboard banged against the wall.

Nyra moaned loudly.

Lucius kissed down Nyra's neck as he thrusted.

Nyra moaned and threw her head back.

Lucius kissed lower. He poured white hot cum into her.

Nyra screamed in pleasure and arched her back as she came.

Lucius stopped thrusting. He panted.

**-end of lemon- (first lemon be nice)**

Lucius pulled out of Nyra.

"That was amazing" Nyra panted.

"Yes it was." Lucius agreed.

"We should get dressed and take Draco to get his things for school" Nyra said.

"Yes we should" Lucius replied. He used a clensing spell to clean himself and Nyra and magiced their clothes on.

"I love you" Nyra said.

"I love you to" Lucius replied.

The two went to find Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

Nyra and Lucius found Draco and Akhira under a tree.

"Hi dad, hi Aunt Nyra" Akhira said.

"Hello Aki honey" Nyra replied.

"You two ready to get your things for school?" Lucius asked.

"I guess so" Draco answered.

"Yes indeedly" Akhira answered

Lucius looked at his daughter in confussion but smiled.

Akhira smiled.

"Well go get your things we'll be staying with a friend of mine in Diagon Alley" Nyra said.

"Okay. Come on Draco" Aki replied and skipped to the house.

Draco rolled his eyes but followed.

"They're good kids" Nyra said.

"Yes, and the children you and I have together will be great" Lucius replied.

"Yeah. IF we have children." Nyra responded.

"Who says we won't?" Lucius asked

"Nobody... dear" Nyra answered.

Lucius and Nyra waited for Draco and Akhira.

Once Akhira and Draco came back the headed to Diagon Alley.

**-Meanwhile with Bellatirx, Nicholle, and Cissy- **

Bella and Cissy were staying with Nicholle.

"I think you made the right choice leaving him" Nicholle said.

"Yeah, he's a pig." Bellatrix agreed.

"I'm glad I left to cause I want to be with you guys" Narcissa said.

Bella and Nikki smiled.

Cissy whispered something to Bella who smirked.

"W-what?" Nicholle asked.

Bella nodded at Cissy and the two went up to Nicholle.

"Bella and I learned new spell" Cissy answered.

"Yeah turning a woman into a man. Only lasts 20 minutes but we can have 'fun' within that time." Bella whispered.

"Bella's right" Cissy said.

"Right" Nikki replied

"Take her to the room" Bella told Cissy

"Alright" Cissy responded and took Nicholle to the room.

**-Back with Nyra, Lucius, Aki, and Draco-**

"I gotta go meet Harry Aunt Nyra" Aki said.

"Okay" Nyra replied.

Draco rolled his eyes.

Aki skipped to Harry and smiled.

"Hiya Harry" Akhira said.

"Hi Hira" Harry replied

The two headed out for a walk.

Akhira hummed as the walked

Aki saw someone being bullied.

"Leave her alone." Akhira snapped

"make me" The bully replied.

Aki punched the bully breaking their nose.

"Zuuul motherfu-hey" Aki began but was got pulled close to Harry.

"Language." Harry said.

"I just.." Akhira began.

"You know what they say Aki 'Bad language makes for bad manners'" Harry cut her off.

Aki smiled

"I love you Harry" Akhira said.

"Love you to" Harry replied.

Harry kissed Aki.

Akhira kissed back.

Harry smiled into the kiss.

Aki pulled away.

"Let's go get your sister and get our school things." Akhira said.

"alright" Harry replied.

The two went to find Snowdrop.


End file.
